


hold me in the mornings (and the nights)

by Sousha



Series: bandori rarepair week [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousha/pseuds/Sousha
Summary: a morning in the apartment of hikawa hina and shirasagi chisato.-bandori rarepair week, day three. established relationship.





	hold me in the mornings (and the nights)

A soft, rhythmic sound identified as breathing.

Chisato softly laced her fingers around the other girl’s hair. It wasn’t the softest hair she had ever seen, nor the most touchable. No one would label the hair as flawlessly soft and nice to touch, but the roughness of natural hair was less pronounced than the hair of most people. It made sense, she was supposed to be an idol after all. But it was special hair, because it wasn’t just any other not damaged hair. It was the hair of the girl wordlessly resting next to her. She stirred in her sleep, gently shaking her head and rolling a little closer to Chisato.

It was rare to see her so quiet. Thus, she treasured the moments after she awoke but before they were both awake. The time when the sunrise had begun but only early birds were already awake. The time when Chisato found her eyes open, no matter when she slept or where she slept. It was an unbreakable habit she carried around with her since she was small. It was to wake up precisely at dawn and get ready even while everyone else was asleep. It was unneeded, often time, but it did help with punctuality when she was always wake before she could ever be late.

Often she wished she had practiced waking up at the time she had to wake up, for it wasn’t helpful when she didn’t have anything to do. She realized the truth on all of the days that her eyes would open as a force of habit and she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. But perhaps it was a good thing, she thought quietly as she watched her girlfriend sleep. If she didn’t have the habit, she wouldn’t be able to daily experience the quiet mornings, dazedly watching a sleeping face while listening to birds singing. It wasn’t that bad.

A soft smile appeared on her face.

The alarm clock read a time that was technically the time that Hina should wake up at. The alarm that accompanied it was a bigger sign that they had to get up. Chisato didn’t know time had passed so much since she had woken up. Something in her told her to let her, or rather, herself to stay in bed for a little longer, but getting up was important, she supposed with a sigh. She wouldn’t risk being late just because she was feeling oddly sentimental.

Her fingers inched away from her hair and Chisato poked her softly. “It’s time to wake up,” a pause and a laugh. “You never seem to wake up at the alarm. How did you get up in the mornings before I moved in with you?”

The other girl finally woke up at the words, turning her head rapidly to wake up and bouncing to life in a single movement. She pondered the question for a few seconds with the energy of someone who didn’t wake up from a deep sleep a few seconds ago. Then she thought, before speaking. “Well, I have a bit of a ticking clock in my head so when I’m really, really close to the time I need to go, I just kinda, wake up, y’now?”

“I suppose I do understand,” Chisato said gently, pushing herself up from bed with less ease but much more elegance in her movements. Then she looked at the eyes of her girlfriend fondly. “Good morning, Hina-chan.” 

There was the bright smile being sent to her, that kind of one of a kind expression that she had on her every day of her life. It was the expression she had every day, yet Chisato was blown away every single time she was it. When they first met, Chisato thought the smile naive and unknowing. Despite the fact that Hina still knew as much social grace as a preschooler, the bright smile had turned somehow endearing. 

“Good morning to you too, Chisato-chan!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote when I first got into the ship, and not something I wrote this week, but I really wanted to post day three so I can try to catch up to where I should be. I just kinda found this in my drafts and was like: “hey this works actually?” This is short and sappy but like? That’s my writing style. Hope you liked this short bit! This is the shortest thing I’ve posted so far so I hope I write something a little longer for day four.
> 
> Anyways, I love HinaChisa and you should too, see you!


End file.
